


Circle

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Muggle London, Post Hogwarts, Post War, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Harry goes to muggle London to have lunch with Cho to catch up. He ends up seeing Hermione there with Draco of all people. What he hears is a shock.





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. loosely based on Full Circle. Thanks for reading.

Harry smiled when he saw Cho sitting at the table waiting for him. She smiled back at him as he walked over to the table. She got up and hugged him and they sat down. 

“It’s good to see you Harry” Cho said

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Harry responded

“Too long, I’m surprised you wanted to meet here”

“Muggle London doesn’t have the press snapping pictures of me all the time”

“I like it here, it’s less complicated”

“Shall we order?”

 

Hermione walked into the restaurant, looking for someone. She spotted him sitting at a table by himself. She walked over to him and sat down. He glanced up and smiled. He reached out for her hand. She pulled away slightly.

“Why not? There’s no one here. We’re in muggle London” Draco said

“Sorry” Hermione said as she reached out for his hand

He held her hand in his and smiled. 

“I missed you” Draco said

“It’s been harder to get away these days”

“Do you want to eat or do you want to go elsewhere?”

“Room service never tastes as good as the restaurant”

“Look at you a total food snob”

“Guess who I learned it from?”

“Well they have that raw fish you love so much here”

“Ugh, no raw fish”

“Why not? You love it”

“Um, I can’t have any”

“Why not?”

Hermione sighed and pulled her hand away from his. 

“I’m pregnant” 

Draco froze unable to say anything, the shock of what she just told him settling in. 

“Is it mine?” Draco choked out

“I don’t know, maybe”

“You don’t know?!”

“Lower your voice”

“How do you not know?!”

“Because I’m engaged to be married, and you’re dating someone else! You don’t get to judge me!”

“I’m not judging you! It’s an honest question! Were you even going to tell me?”

“It doesn’t matter”

“Of course it matters!”

“Lower your voice”

“Fine, I’ll just sit here and look at appetizers. And in 20 years someone will just show up at my door and ask me for a summer abroad somewhere!”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you”

“Right, and when it comes out with my hair how are you going to explain it that ginger?”

“Why do you have to be like this?”

“Be like what? How would you like me to act then? That I don’t care? That I’m perfectly fine with things the way they are?”

“You knew what this was when it began”

“You just use that big brain of yours and try to find a logical reason for everything. But you can’t even see what’s in front of you”

“And what is that?”

“A man who’s tired of being pushed to the side, of being your dirty little secret. A man that loves you”

“Stop, you can’t say things like that”

“Why? Because you can’t reason your way out of it? Because when I say it, it makes it true?”

“You never wanted anything more, you said so yourself”

“How can you be so cold?”

“I’m being logical about this. We don’t work, we can’t work”

“You don’t want us to work. You could be carrying my child, and you don’t seem to care about the situation”

“It’s my child, I’m the one carrying it. Not you, not him, me!”

“So I have no say in this at all? How could I? You weren’t even going to tell me”

“You always had the flair for the dramatic”

Draco got up and put on his coat. He walked past her and stopped. He bent over slightly and whispered into her ear. 

“If it is mine, I want you to kill it. Since you don’t care about either of us” Draco said

“Draco, calm down” Hermione said as she reached out to him

“You want to get rid of both of us anyways. Have fun with your litter of ginger brats”

Draco walked out of the restaurant. Hermione grabbed her purse and got up to leave. 

“Hermione” Harry said standing there

“Harry...how much did you hear?” Hermione asked

“Everything”

* * *

“Is it true?” Harry asked

Hermione didn’t answer him but ran outside looking for Draco. She looked around hoping to find his familiar shade of hair. He must have apparated by now. Harry followed her outside and grabbed her arm.

“Hermione!” Harry said

“What?” Hermione said on the verge of tears

“It’s all true isn’t it? All of it, are you really…”

“Yes, and no I don’t know who the father is”

“How did you get yourself into this mess?”

“I don’t need you judging me right now Harry”

“You have to tell Ron, he deserves to know”

“I just...can’t right now Harry...I’ve made a mess of everything” Hermione sobbed out

Harry held her as Hermione cried on his shoulder. 


End file.
